


【DN/VN】他的龙 His Dragons

by MeCreater



Series: 恶魔五月哭的原创同人 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Eventual Threesome but there's no Dante/Vergil, M/M, Servant!Nero, Some characters show up late, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Younger!Dante&Vergil, dragon boys, kinda slow burn, the twins were really young in the beginning but they'll be huuuuge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCreater/pseuds/MeCreater
Summary: Alternative Universe！前教团骑士尼禄终于决定离开Fortuna。他在王国内一路流浪，最终来到了Redgrave，王国的首都。在这里，他得到了一份工作，那就是作为仆人照顾斯巴达公爵留下的两位年仅八岁的小少爷——维吉尔和但丁，并全权负责他们的起居。意料之中的是，两位少爷并不是什么容易相与的角色，但与之前被吓走的仆人们相比，尼禄可不打算就这样轻易放弃：前教团骑士、现斯巴达家男佣尼禄决定要完美地做好这份来之不易的工作。与此同时，由于斯巴达公爵的失踪，维吉尔和但丁遭受了很多冷落与轻蔑——甚至虐待，而尼禄不准备放任这些事继续进行下去。随着时间的流逝，他也渐渐发现了一些秘密......
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 恶魔五月哭的原创同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619551
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此时N的形象是五代发型，离开Fortuna之前是四代。  
> 其实，这是一天在群里口嗨时突然冒出来的脑洞，起初是想写一篇“年轻童年不幸少爷DV✖️成熟白月光仆人N的车，但后来想着想着就觉得这个故事很有意思，于是就一时冲动写下来了。如果不出意外的话应该会比较长，随缘写手，等我慢慢把这个故事爬完吧，希望并感谢大家能够看下去。

////尼禄喘着粗气，将肩头扛着的货物卸下来，重重地放在板车上，装满粮食的布袋与木板车相碰时发出一声沉闷的声响。

“一、二、三、四......二十三、二十四、二十五。”站在一边的老板光着膀子，将板车上的口袋清点一遍，点点头：“小伙子力气不错，今天的货搬齐了。”

尼禄正忙着喘气，暂时还没有余韵回复他，只是艰难地点点头，双手抵腰，看着对方从脏污的麻裤里掏出一个油腻腻的布口袋，数了六个便士给他。

“六便士？”尼禄勉强抬手接过来，皱起眉头，不满：“等等，昨天我们都说好了，这么多货要给八个便士的，我可没有健忘症。”

身材健硕的老板盯了这个年龄不大的少年人一会儿，后者半分不弱气势地回瞪着。老板瘪了瘪嘴，又掏出两便士重重地放进尼禄手心里，嘟囔道：“知道吗？你赢了.......说实话，年轻人，你是不是偷工减料了？很少有人真能一天就搬完这么多货物。”

尼禄终于喘匀了气，将那八个可爱的便士再次清点一遍，小心地放进了贴身的布包里，这才漫不经心地回答：“我之前有在骑士团待过一段时间。”

“好吧，好吧，小骑士！”老板摊开手，半不怀好意地嘲笑到：“怎么，难道现在骑士团已经可以收乳牙都没长齐的毛头小子了吗？”

“嘿，我已经二十岁了！”尼禄有些气恼地反驳——实际上，他才刚满十九岁两天。

“好吧，你说二十就二十。啊——多么令人骄傲的二十岁！”老板更加不客气地嘲笑了起来，周围或正在搬运、或已经闲下来没事做的工人们也放声大笑，鸭子一样干哑的笑容听得尼禄的鼓膜一阵阵刺痛。

“随你怎么说。”尼禄翻了个白眼，决定不去阻止这些无聊的男人们在自己身上找乐子。他转身欲走，又突然想起了些事情，回过神来不自在地挠了挠后脑勺：“嘿，呃......记得我之前说过的那件事吗？就是斯巴达公爵家招聘仆役的事。”

四周的笑声戛然而止。人们面面相觑，脸上几乎瞬间就带上了怪异的神色，好像是在惊诧于他说出了这个名字一般。

察觉到所有人的目光都钉在自己身上，尼禄在这片不舒服的沉默中略显焦躁地换了个姿势，清清嗓子，自顾自地继续道：“嗯，总之，我被选上了，应该过两天就会进入公爵家，所以今天大概是我最后一次在你这儿做工了。谢谢你之前给了我这份工作。”

自从尼禄离开Fortuna，离开教团，他就很难找到一份愿意收他的工作。毕竟他的外貌太过独特，尤其是那头银白色的头发——尽管他在离开教团后就已经将头发剪短，但仍然无法打消人们心头的顾虑。

在无数次碰壁，花光积蓄，几乎要吃不起饭的时候，他终于找到了这份工作——虽然只是为头子搬些货物，米粮什么的，但好歹有了收入，勉强能够填饱肚子。对此，他已经十分感激。

老板盯着他，沉默了一会儿，问：“尼禄，你知道为什么我愿意收你做工吗？”

“Dunno，也许是想要沾染我的骑士光辉？”尼禄开了个玩笑。

但老板并没有笑，他的目光停驻在尼禄的头顶好一会儿，这才压低了嗓音，像是在回忆什么一样沉声开口：“在斯巴达公爵失踪之前，我曾经为公爵工作过——虽然，那时我也和你一样，只是负责给厨房搬运一些新鲜食材什么的。”

“你的头发和斯巴达公爵、以及他的两个儿子一样，都是银白色。这也是为什么人们都很忌讳这类的发色——斯巴达公爵的实力强大到足以令整个Redgrave忌惮，人们传说他是某种披着人皮的怪物，这才能解释他那不可思议的力量。”

“当斯巴达公爵尚未失踪时，人们尊他为王国的守护者；现在他失踪了，公爵夫人也意外身亡了......人们总是善变的，也总是排挤那些和自己不一样的人。事实上，据我所知，现在斯巴达公爵的两个孩子在公爵府里过得可算不上好。”

说到这里，老板突然紧紧地闭上了嘴，像是说到了什么禁忌一样，颇有些不安地左顾右盼。

“哦。”尼禄支吾了一声，他出生的Fortuna就十分崇拜斯巴达公爵，教皇最甚，几乎已经到了疯狂迷恋的地步，因此他几乎没在Fortuna听说过类似的负面言论。再加之离开Fortuna的时间不算长，他一直认为自己的头发受到关注仅仅是因为太少见罢了。

说实话，他倒不太相信什么“怪物”一类的言论，于是只咧了咧嘴角，问到：“那你觉得斯巴达公爵是怪物吗？包括他的两个儿子？”

老板深深地看了他一眼，摇摇头：“我不知道。”

尼禄对这个答案颇感无聊，双手环胸，自言自语：“怪不得之前去登记时那人看我的表情那么奇怪，现在我知道了，我能被选上多半就是因为头发。说不定我会被委派去专门照顾那两个小少爷呢。或者，甚至会被怀疑是公爵的私生子？”说到后面，连他自己都觉得好笑。

不想，老板竟然认真地问他：“你是公爵的私生子吗？”

尼禄僵了一下，不敢置信地看了看老板认真的神色，又看了一眼四周支起耳朵偷听的工人们：“开什么玩笑！我是在Fortuna出生的，父亲是个酒鬼，死得早，我妈把我扔在孤儿院门口就跑了。再说了，Fortuna和这儿可离得天远地远，隔着一片海呢。”

“啊......我很抱歉。”老板摸摸鼻子，有些歉意地说到。

他用魁梧的身型做出这个动作显得有些滑稽，尼禄忍不住笑了笑，摆摆手：“没关系，我不在意这些，其实也没有那么糟糕，后来我被领养了，过得还不错......总而言之，我的身世只要他们查一查就能查清楚，我倒不太担心会闹出什么事来。”

“相反，听说公爵家下人的伙食不错，我甚至还有点期待。对了，你知不知道斯巴家的两个少爷现在是什么情况？”

经过之前的交流，尼禄严重怀疑自己最终的归宿是被扔去照料那两位“怪物少爷”，提前了解一些总归是好的。

“啊，我离开得比较早，不太清楚。”令人失望的是，老板摇了摇头，但又立刻补充道：“我只知道，按照我离开的这几年来算，他们现在应该已经八岁了，大概过一个月就是他们的九岁生日。”

“好吧，我知道了，就是说他们现在处在一个顽皮到连狗都讨厌的年纪，感谢你给我这个好消息。”尼禄干巴巴地笑了两声。

说罢，他才发觉已经快到黄昏了，左右也没什么好问的，尼禄再次清了清嗓子，说：“无论如何，还是谢谢你给了我这份工作。”

老板脸上带着“年轻人就是不懂事”的表情看了他一眼，长叹一口气，只道：“不用谢，年轻人，祝你好运。” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄来到了斯巴达公爵的城堡，不得不说，这里的风景和城堡可都太让人惊叹了。
> 
> 很快，他得到了一份不错的见面礼。
> 
> （双子和尼禄的第一次见面，当然要遵循斯巴达家的传统）

////所以......就是这里了。

尼禄这辈子第一次见到这么大的花庭，也是第一次见到这么多花。

他提着自己破烂的小衣帽箱，从雕刻着精致华美兽首的大门进来，一路直行。大片大片的、只能在远处分辨出模糊边际的花海在宽敞的道路两边摇曳。它们被人为地挑选颜色并栽种于此，由纯白到绛紫，呈现出奇特的渐变层次；有好些颜色他甚至叫不上名字，只能笼统地归类于红色或者蓝色、黄色一类的。

当初秋尚且灿烂的阳光洒下来，在娇嫩的花瓣间跳跃时，那些光就像是活了过来，呈现出难以置信的活力。如果拂过一阵微风，花海就随着风动轻柔而恣意地荡漾，翻过一潮潮花瓣与阳光的波浪。远处岿然耸立的城堡如同远古巨龙一般盘卧在花海中，冰冷的石体被熨出了几分暖意，不像是沉睡，倒像是小憩。

风把花香送进尼禄有些老旧的衣服，溜入敞开的衣襟，让他身体的每一寸都贪婪地呼吸着。

尼禄被惊艳地挪不开眼睛，脚步越来越慢，最后几乎停了下来，直愣愣地盯着眼前的景色，说不出话，没有注意到前面带路之人越来越不满的神色。

“如果你再浪费我的时间，我保证，年轻人，这将会是你最后一次见到这些花。”这个年近中年，肥胖油腻，穿着女仆服饰的女人发出与她体型完全不符的尖刻声音：“因为我会把你从这里扔出去，并且勒令你一辈子都不能再靠近。”

“啊？哦......很抱歉，劳伦斯太太。”尼禄回过神来，连忙道了一声歉。

斯巴达公爵城堡的高等女仆，年过四十的劳伦斯太太冷哼了一声，转头加快了脚步。尼禄在后面还能隐隐约约听见她嘴里抱怨着什么，类似于“银头发的都是臭虫”，“浪费时间”一类的诅咒。

臭虫......？尼禄皱了皱眉，没有说什么，老老实实地向城堡走去。

斯巴达公爵当初建造这座城堡时可能并未想过用于防御工事，因此并没有建在山丘上，而是处于一片开阔的原野中。尼禄注意到有一条宽敞的河流从东侧淌来，如少女的柔缎一般铺在花丛中，弯弯曲曲地通向城堡，环绕一圈，充当了护城河的角色。

直到走得尼禄的双眼为观看景色而感到疲惫之时，肥胖的劳伦斯太太才终于领着他来到了城堡的大门前。尼禄仰着脖子看了看眼前巨大的雕花门扉，试图辨认上面的浮雕是在刻画着什么。

剑？

尼禄是这样认为的，但他没敢多看，因为劳伦斯太太已经使唤守在门边的护卫门推开了城堡的大门，门扉移动时发出沉闷的吱呀声响。

尼禄首先看到的是一个正对的巨大楼梯，楼梯上方是镶嵌这珐琅的大窗，将城堡外的光芒透射进内部，使整个城堡并不阴暗，而显得十分明亮。他心底咕哝着冒了点酸水，就被一只粗糙厚实的大手扯了一把，正是劳伦斯太太怒瞪着双眼看他。

“尼洛（Nelo）......”

“尼禄，劳伦斯太太。”尼禄礼貌地纠正到。

“闭上你那该死的嘴！”劳伦斯太太再次尖锐地叫了起来，下一刻却突兀的收敛了音量，四处看了看，泛着油光的脸上露出不易察觉的畏惧的神色。

“闭嘴，安静，跟我来，不要像只臭虫一样磨磨蹭蹭。”劳伦斯太太紧接着转过身，朝着左边的走廊快速走去，嘴里不再像一开始那样诅咒个不停。

尼禄紧跟着她的步伐，爬了一个又一个楼梯，穿过一扇又一扇门，看着劳伦斯太太肥胖的身躯艰难地挤过供仆人行走的小道，沉重的脚步几乎要让整个城堡为之颤抖。

即使他已经很努力地试图记住路线，但最终还是放弃了，只能晕头转向地跟着劳伦斯太太在城堡内穿梭。他甚至逐渐开始怀疑劳伦斯太太是在故意捉弄他，直到他听见劳伦斯太太开口说——

“天知道为什么奎勒先生会同意让你照顾两位少爷（果然！尼禄发现自己竟然并不惊讶），但我向上帝祈祷，希望你至少已经学习过如何成为一名合格的男仆。”

看来上帝并不眷顾你，劳伦斯太太。尼禄在心里一点都不带歉意地想着。

“你必须在每天第二次钟响——以防你那粗鄙的脑袋无法理解，六点——之前准备好两位少爷的衣物，然后为他们端去早餐；之后，归还餐具，你将负责清洁他们的起居室与卧房。午餐和晚餐则在餐厅内食用，分别是第四次和第六次钟响，不允许迟到，否则——相信我，你会后悔的。至于你，你有十分钟的时间在佣人房解决掉自己的伙食，然后回来接少爷们。”

尼禄越听越皱眉，发现自己要做的事情比想象中还要多太多，难道斯巴达公爵的两个孩子甚至没有清洁女佣什么的？

他选择不去在这个关头惹怒对方。

“康拉德子爵是他们的家庭教师，每天午后都会来上课——除开礼拜日——而你必须闭好自己的嘴巴，不要向外人透露少爷的生活；另外，少爷们的洗浴也由你负责，包括每天更换并清洗衣物......”

劳伦斯太太还在喋喋不休地说着，听上去十分熟练，就像已经做过无数次一样。她说得越多，尼禄就越惊讶于原来一个人的一天可以由这么多琐事组成，并感觉十分头疼。他拿眼睛悄悄瞟着旁边的窗户，开始思考从这里破窗而出并逃跑的可能。

说实话，他已经开始后悔了。

可惜的是，没等他权衡出结果，劳伦斯太太就已经带着他在一扇门前停了下来。前者转过身，用鼻孔瞪着他——尼禄这才发现劳伦斯太太其实很高，只比他矮了小半个头。

“少爷们就住在这里。”劳伦斯太太冲他露出一个显得有些刻薄的笑容，“希望你那中看不中用的脑瓜已经记住了路。”

“当然，劳伦斯太太。”尼禄撒谎说。

劳伦斯太太点了点头，让开一步，警告道：“少爷们的脾气可不算好，但如果他们最终将你赶跑，那么下场凄惨的只会是你。还有，如果你偷懒，我发誓我会知道。”

尼禄控制住自己心里的惊讶，只是点了点头。

在听完劳伦斯太太对于自己职责的长篇大论后，他心里虽然有些烦闷，但倒也没有太大的负担（老实说，即使要做的事有点多，但嘿，至少这些应该都不算太费劲，至少不如当“骑士”费劲）。于是他毫不迟疑地将手打上了门把，向内推开了一条缝。

劳伦斯太太在他身后发出一声几近惊慌的小声尖叫，肥胖的身体弹跳了一下，从嘴里蹦出一串飞快的脏话，迈着足以震动大地的沉重步伐小跑着迅速离开了。

为什么她一副见了鬼的样子？尼禄有些好笑，心里的古怪感也越升越高。

他嘟囔了两句，还是继续推开了门。

首先吸引他注意力的是即使现在刚过正午，房间内却有点暗，窗帘没拉开，只有细碎的光从下方的缝隙里透进来。这应该是起居室，比尼禄曾经住过的房间还要大上好几倍；内里摆放着书桌，书架，沙发，茶几一类的陈设，但正中大部分都空着。

还不错......他在心里嘀咕了两句，然而没等他再仔细看下去，被推开的门后就传来一阵响动。手中的门把不受控制地沉了沉，下一刻，一双鞋向着他的面门直踹了过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以此纪念我们的poor Dante和DMC4


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄认识了但丁，现在他就已经不得不开始为但丁的任性而感到头疼，但丁可真是个可恶的小孩。
> 
> 更糟糕的是，但丁的哥哥维吉尔也是个小混蛋，他们这兄弟俩大概可以来一场“谁更难应付”的比赛。
> 
> 以及，尼禄说，该死的贵族。

////在反应过来之前，尼禄已经下意识地伸手挡住了自己的脸。但对方踢他的力道超出了他的想象，以至于他站立不稳地后退了几步，最终仰面摔了下去。

一个带着某种甜腻气味（说真的，为什么会这么甜？这闻起来就像他曾经吃过的草莓味冰淇淋）的身体顺势骑了上来，发出一声略显兴奋与戏谑的笑声。

尼禄定睛一看，这才发现对方是一个看起来只有几岁的小男孩。首先吸引他目光的是那一头银白色的头发，比冰镇啤酒还要透彻的蓝色双眼，身形在不太合身的宽大衣物下显得有些瘦弱。

“蠢货。”恶作剧成功的小男孩看上去有一瞬间的惊讶，似乎是在好奇为什么尼禄能够及时挡住他迎面的一踹，但很快嘴角又挂上了笑容，毫不客气地嘲笑道：“怎么，那个尖嘴猴腮的老头就派了你来？”

尼禄的脑袋还是懵的，但这并不妨碍他轻而易举地把对方掀翻，然后在对方叫出声来之前就站起身，自上而下审视着对方。

“嘿！”男孩栽了个跟头，不满地叫嚷了一声，然后被尼禄拎着后领提了起来。

尼禄在教团时曾经接受过主教们的“祝福”，体质比寻常男性要好上不少，即使现在因为长时间没有“巩固”过，力量逐渐减弱，但此刻还是有着不小的力气。

他将男孩拎至只有脚尖着地，忽略对方的挣扎，仔仔细细地打量了对方一眼，有些危险地眯起眼睛。

“放开我！”

“Boy......”尼禄压低了声音，嘲笑道：“没人教过你要学会尊重吗？”

下一刻，他的大脑后知后觉地给他提供了一些信息，令他提着男孩后领的手僵硬了一下：“哦......”

白头发，蓝眼睛，小孩。

趁着尼禄愣神的时间，男孩成功地挣脱了他的束缚，重新回到地面，然后做出老成的神色，自下而上把尼禄仔细打量了一遍，最终将目光锁定在尼禄的脸上。

他的目光在尼禄的白头发上停留了片刻，然后装作不在意地挪开视线，哼了一声：“又来一个......”

尼禄此刻已经确定对方就是斯巴达家的两位小少爷之一。

他朝门把处看了一眼，判断出这个小孩仅凭一个门把就能跳起来，把双腿送到足够高的位置，而这足以证明对方有着（相比同龄人而言）惊人的力量，应该说不愧是斯巴达公爵的儿子？

如果再加上出挑的外貌特色......哦，也许某些人“怪物”的说法并不是完全没有根据，毕竟，人们总喜欢排挤和自己不一样的群体。

清了清嗓子，尼禄行了一礼，用尽量官方的说辞掩饰自己的尴尬：“抱歉。我是新来的起居男佣尼禄，按照劳伦斯太太的安排，从今以后将全权负责——呃，你和你的？”

男孩看他一眼，眼珠一转，笑眯眯地回答：“我的哥哥。”

“谢谢。将全权负责你和你哥哥的起居生活。”

“哦——不是什么新鲜事。我是但丁，但丁·斯巴达，我哥哥叫维吉尔。”

但丁踮了踮脚，偏偏头，没给尼禄继续说下去的机会：“你来的正好，维吉尔又在看他的书了，但我想让他陪我出去玩，毕竟天气这么好。”他冲尼禄扬了扬下巴，“你去叫他出来。”

“哦，呃......”尼禄看了看自己手里提着的衣帽箱，委婉地提了个请求：“按规定，我应该换上佣人服——或者，至少让我把衣服放到佣人房里？”

“不行，我现在就想去。”但丁立刻拒绝：“再晚点，太阳就要下山了。”

但现在才刚过正午。

“很抱歉，少爷，但现在应该是你们的午睡时间，如果让劳伦斯太太知道了，她一定会责罚我的。”尼禄蹲下来直视着但丁的眼睛，试图讲和他道理。

然而但丁就像是看见了什么可怕的东西一样，颇有些警惕地后退了几步，坚持：“她不会，我现在就要去。”

尼禄长长地叹了一口气，为自己还未正式开始就受到压迫的工作生活感到无奈：“好吧。无论如何，很高兴见到你。”

但丁微微睁大了眼睛，然后默不作声地让开，有些生硬地补充了一句：“维吉尔在左侧的书房里。”

尼禄点了点头，站起身来，低头盯了但丁毛茸茸的发顶一会儿，竭尽全力忍住了揉上一把的冲动。

可恶的小孩......他暗自嘀咕了一句，没有什么心理负担地迈步走进了起居室。

正如之前他在门口匆匆的那一瞥一样，两位小少爷的起居室大得出奇，就算尼禄冲着但丁的小屁股狠狠踹上一脚，这房间也能提供足够长的直径来供但丁翻滚。他没怎么花时间欣赏这个空旷而隐约透露着奢华的空间，就将手中的衣帽箱放在了一边，然后直接冲着左侧的门快步走去。

门是虚掩着的，因此尼禄只是在门上轻轻扣了扣，等待着里面人的回应。

没人让他进去。

哈......我就当你默认了。尼禄扯了扯嘴角，在心里给自己找了一个借口，索性直接推开门走了进去。

书房也很大，该死的贵族。

巨大的落地窗将明亮的阳光投射进来，红木制成的书柜立在两侧，中间是一副桌椅，上面坐着一个背对着他的男孩。这副桌椅显然是为成年人设计的，即使隔着一小段距离，尼禄都眼尖地发现男孩的双脚无所依靠地悬在空中，显得有些好笑。

与此同时，他还听到对方明显带着恼怒的声音。没等尼禄解释自己的来意，男孩就在高椅上半侧回身子，将堪称尖锐的目光投向了尼禄——好吧，为什么他会觉得一个小孩的目光让他浑身上下都不舒服？

“我似乎没有同意你进来？”

听得出来，对方咬字清晰而缓慢，有几分刻意的拉长，大概是希望营造出一种压迫性的气势。可惜的是，由于年龄太小，还没有变声的男孩声音又细又嫩，没能达到预期中的效果。

好吧，这一定就是维吉尔了。尼禄强忍着笑意，不自觉地向前走了几步，解释说：“对不起，少爷，我以为你同意我进来了——如有冒犯，请允许我道歉。”

随着他走近的动作，维吉尔的身体僵硬住了，但目光却仍然钉在尼禄身上（他显然在尼禄的头发上投注了不少的注意力，虽然维吉尔在尽力假装自己一点都不在意。说实话，这两兄弟伪装自己情绪时的神色简直一模一样），可能是在试图用眼神吓退他一类的。

但尼禄很快就来到了维吉尔侧后方，不着痕迹地观察了一眼维吉尔的外貌。

维吉尔和自己的弟弟长得至少有六成相似，区别在于他的嘴唇没有但丁那么薄，以及头发被发胶严格地塑造成一个刻板的造型。眼睛是一样透彻的冰蓝，头发是一样美丽的银白。和但丁一样，维吉尔的衣服也有些不合身，有点过于宽大，但已经被尽力地整理过了。

“咳。”尼禄将手抵在嘴前，组织了一下语言：“是这样的，但丁少爷希望邀请你去外面......踏青。”

维吉尔发出一声讥讽的气音，将目光投回书本：“你可以出去了。”

听上去不像是有兴趣的样子。

尼禄几乎能想象到到但丁犟脾气的样子，只觉得新工作的开头已经预示着之后黑暗的未来。

他左右为难地站了一会儿，直到注意到维吉尔桌子上摆着的书。

“if at her side，A youth doth walk in stolen joy and pride,I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe,That made my love so high, and me so low（如果有一个青年，在那僭据的欢乐和骄傲中在她身边，我就在痛苦与酸悲中诅咒我的黑星，它使我的爱如此高贵，使我如此低贱）.......”尼禄习惯性地念出声，随即有些惊讶地道：“威廉·布莱克？”

认真的吗？八岁的贵族男孩已经可以读威廉·布莱克的诗了？

出乎意料的是，维吉尔愣了一下，就飞快地回头看向他：“你在说什么？”

“啊，我大概在念这首诗？”尼禄被这个问题问得摸不着头脑，又不放心地补上一句：“抱歉，我不该随便说话。”

维吉尔定定地看了他一会儿，又回过头去看手下的书，似乎是在犹豫着什么。

良久，男孩合上书本，把书抱到身前，用平淡的声音道：“我同意了。”

同意什......哦，但丁的“踏青”。尼禄很快反应过来，还没等他松口气，又听见维吉尔淡淡地继续说：“你也一起去，我看书累了，你念给我听。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只想让剧情快一点，先更再改吧


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄带着但丁和维吉尔出去野餐，城堡后的庭院是不允许进入的地方，对此他有点失望。
> 
> 不过，说句实在话，维吉尔身上的味道可真好闻。

////尼禄眨了眨眼睛，有点茫然地盯着维吉尔的发旋。但这位小少爷只是闷不作声地将那厚厚一本威廉·布莱克的诗集抱在胸前，从高高的椅子上跳了下来。

过于宽大的衣服显然对维吉尔的行动造成了不小的阻碍，以至于他落地时趔趄了一下，狼狈地撞上了尼禄的双腿。尼禄好心地伸手将对方的身体扶正，发现刚刚还板着一张脸，面色不善的小少爷正僵硬地盯着自己的裤脚，就像是在谴责裤脚让自己丢脸似的。

维吉尔显然想装作若无其事的样子，可惜的是，他绯红的脸颊无情地出卖了他。

尼禄正努力地憋着笑，就看见维吉尔朝他甩来冰冷的一瞥，便艰难地收敛了情绪，清清嗓子：“好吧，既然这样，请允许我花一点时间准备外出需要的东西。”

维吉尔没有回话，只是看了他一眼，显得有些疑惑。

“现在外面温度有些高，我想也许需要准备几把遮阳伞，以免被晒伤或者中暑。”尼禄解释说：“还有水和食物，以及垫布什么的。”

维吉尔短促地“啊”了一声，沉默了一会儿，才轻轻地点了点头。

“那么，就请你先到外面和但丁少爷稍等一会儿，我会尽快做好准备的。”尼禄不确定是否应该这样说，但他最终决定不要过于在意。对此，维吉尔没有再说什么，迈着小短腿离开了房间。

趁着这段时间，尼禄在书房和起居室内快速转了一圈。

他好不容易才从起居室角落的杂物堆里拖出一把沾满灰尘的大遮阳伞，却没能找到任何食物，只在茶壶里找到了一些茶水（而且实在是太少了，只能勉强占据他自带水壶的一半左右）这令他不禁有些惊讶。

难道斯巴达公爵府已经穷到这种地步了吗？他心情不佳地嘟囔着。连一点水和食物都没法准备，他们该不会给不起我的工资吧？

但下一秒，他想到了一个可能性。

陈设简陋的起居室、太高的椅子、不合身的衣服、少得可怜的茶水、没有佣人侍奉的房间......

尼禄颇为烦恼地抓了抓头发，暗自咒骂了一声。

他最终选择折返回去打开自己的衣帽箱，从里面拿出自己准备的两条面包，又心疼不已地掏出两板的巧克力和糖果（这就是他全部的存粮了），并且用三件衣服把水壶和食物都打包好，挂在肩上，遮阳伞则被夹在腋下。

做完这些，他一刻也不敢耽搁地离开了房间。

一推开门，尼禄就看见但丁正对着维吉尔挤眉弄眼，小声地说着什么悄悄话，遭来维吉尔无情的怒视，看起来下一秒就要举起怀里的厚砖头给弟弟一个教训。然而听见尼禄传来的动静，这两兄弟却很是默契地绷紧了身体，齐刷刷地将目光投向尼禄的方向。

但丁用狐疑的眼光打量了一会儿尼禄大包小包提着的东西：“你从哪里翻出来这些东西的？”

“虽然准备起来有些难，但方法总比困难多。”尼禄小小地骄傲了一下，然后问：“准备好出发了吗？”

两个男孩对视了一眼。

“当然。”但丁嘀嘀咕咕了几句，然后抱怨说：“维吉尔走哪都要带上一本书，明明看都看不懂......”

“闭嘴，但丁。”

“你就继续嘴硬吧，维吉尔。”但丁毫不客气地嘲笑道，然后转向尼禄，一瘪嘴：“跟我来。”

所以说，维吉尔果然还是看不懂威廉·布莱克。

不知道为什么，但丁执意不肯走“正常”的道路，而是坚持走那些狭窄隐蔽的小道，看起来像是专门为下等仆人所准备的。

这一次，尼禄尽了自己最大的努力试图记住路，他自信满满，跟随但丁和维吉尔在城堡阴暗的小道里穿梭。直到他眼前呈现一片被灿烂阳光照射的石阶，而他的大脑仍旧一片混乱的时候，他才极为不甘地承认了自己的失败。

但丁显得有些迫不及待，三步并作两步跳上石阶，发出一声小小的欢呼。维吉尔啧不屑地轻哼，低声发表了一句类似于“大惊小怪”的批评。

尼禄紧跟着跨上石阶。

这里显然是城堡的后方，不同于城堡前那一整片广阔的花海，这是一座庭院......的外面。

尼禄透过细细的栏杆向内张望，庭院内部的模样隔着树影显得有些斑驳不清，但即使如此，尼禄还是能闻到隐隐约约的清香，这令他一下就联想起小时候吃过的糖渍青苹果。

庭院内静静的，没有人活动的声音，只有风拂过树叶时发出的沙沙声响。仔细听的话，还会有一两声清脆的鸟鸣。

尼禄几乎立刻就对它产生了好感，他叫住了闷着头往前走的两位小少爷，有些兴奋地提议就在庭院里野餐。

“说不定我还能叫出不少花的名字，知识来源于生活。”尼禄向他们提议道：“而且那里面树荫多，不会太热。相信我，在烈日下暴晒几个小时可不是一般人可以忍受的折磨。”

维吉尔看他一眼，“不能进去。”

“哦，里面养了什么古老的野兽吗？”尼禄半带惊讶地开了个玩笑。

维吉尔的小脸可爱地皱成一团，看上去心情不太好，冷冰冰地回答：“不行就是不行。”

“好吧。”尼禄被噎了噎，遗憾地叹息了一声。

见到他在维吉尔身上吃瘪，但丁发出了几声幸灾乐祸的笑声，然后说：“我们得找一个更隐蔽的地方。”

尼禄大包小包地提着东西跟随两兄弟的步伐，猫着腰穿过被藤蔓和树叶遮挡的缝隙，来到了一片相对开阔的空地。  
  
这片空地大概能容纳五六个人自由走动，四周环绕的是高低错落的树木，中间是一块铺满落叶的草坪，整体看起来就像一个安全的坛子。阳光照在中间的草地上，将翠绿的草叶照射的堪称“熠熠生辉”。

看起来也不错......尼禄心里面那一点点不甘顿时烟消云散——他算是个容易满足的人。他叫住了正准备一屁股坐下去的但丁，而后放下东西，解开包袱，把自己带来的三件衣服都铺到草地上。

两兄弟的目光立刻被尼禄带着的零食吸引了。尼禄在忙碌地撑起遮阳伞之余看了他们一眼，有些好笑地发现他们脸上犹犹豫豫的神情，说：“都是给你们准备的，看看喜不喜欢？”

两个小豆丁交换了一个尼禄看不懂的眼神，用某种他无法理解的方式交流了一会儿，直到维吉尔往中间蹭了蹭，颇为迟疑地从地上拿起了那板巧克力。

“这是我在城里买的巧克力，老麦克是那一带的巧克力大师。”尼禄随口解释道：“小孩子都喜欢吃他的巧克力，趁着还没有变质，我们今天就把它消灭掉。”

维吉尔没有回话，只是把书放下，然后小心翼翼地摸了摸巧克力外面简单的包装油纸。良久，才憋出一句：“我喜欢巧克力蛋糕。”

维吉尔喜欢巧克力。尼禄默默地把这一点记在心里。

但丁则拿起尼禄的水壶摸了摸，小手敏感地察觉到水壶上擦刮的痕迹，眼睛顿时变得亮晶晶的，有点兴奋地低声赞叹了些什么，尼禄没听清。此刻，他终于撑好了遮阳伞，又帮两位少爷铺好了“坐垫”，然后拍拍手，满意地点头。

“坐吧。”尼禄让开一步，对着两兄弟微笑说。

两个男孩银白色的头发在阳光下散发着迷人的光泽，透彻的蓝眼睛眨巴几下在，这才慢吞吞地挪到尼禄的衣服旁边，紧挨着坐了下去。

屁股刚碰到地面，维吉尔就立刻抛弃了巧克力，重新捡起自己的诗集，然后递给尼禄：“念给我听。”他命令到，显得甚至有点急迫。

一边说，他一边拍了拍自己空着的那一侧：“坐过来念，你要指着念的位置。”

尼禄接过书本，在维吉尔身边坐下，低头看了一眼维吉尔柔软的发顶，皂香混合着青草的味道钻入他的鼻腔。

但丁的发顶是右旋的。尼禄翻开书，在心里默默地想着——

——但维吉尔是左旋的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄又发现了双胞胎的一个小秘密，而这个秘密带来的直接后果，就是他在自己的仆人身份上又加了一条——业余无薪家庭教师。

////“Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright（老虎！老虎！黑夜的森林中）

In the forests of the night!（燃烧着的煌煌的火光，）

What immortal hand or eye（是怎样的神手或天眼）

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?（造出了你这样的威武堂堂？）

In what distant deeps or skies（你炯炯的两眼中的火）

Burnt the fire of thine eyes? （燃烧在多远的天空或深渊？）

On what wings dare he aspire?（他乘着怎样的翅膀搏击？）

What the hand dare seize the fire?（用怎样的手夺来火焰？）”

“停。”维吉尔命令道。

尼禄叹了一口气，再次停下自己声情并茂的朗诵，颇为无奈地看向表情严肃的小少爷：“怎么了，我哪里读错了吗？”

维吉尔摇摇头，极为认真地盯着刚刚尼禄朗诵的那一段文字，像是在努力地记忆着什么，直到他再次开口：“再从头念一次。”

不知道什么时候，原本坐在维吉尔身边的但丁已经挪到了尼禄空出来的那一侧，两兄弟一左一右把他夹在中间，一起专注地看着书。

“但这已经是我第五次重复这一段了。”尼禄再次深深地叹息：“相信我，这只是一首诗的开头，更精彩的内容还在后面。”

维吉尔飞快地抬头看了他一眼，然后将目光挪回书本，显得有些僵硬，用细微的声音坚持道：“再念一遍。”

“这样吧，不如你告诉我，有什么地方你不太理解，我给你讲讲？”尼禄试图和这位小少爷打个商量，“然后我们再继续下一段。你可以放心，我读过不少书。”

这是在撒谎。不过至少，在他加入教会骑士团，被圣经和赞美诗淹没之前，他多少还是跟姬莉叶一起读过书的。

维吉尔放在腿上的小手攥紧了，沉默地抿着唇、不说话，整个人看起来像是要缩进某个角落里似的。直到但丁故作轻松地开口道：“因为这些词大部分我们不认识。”

尼禄愣住了：“什......”

但丁听起来像是要冒火了，提高声音大声地打断尼禄：“我们不认识！你听得懂英语吗？从五岁开始，他们就没再教过我们认词了，也不允许我们读书，所以我们不认识！”

男孩越说声音越大，白净的脸蛋上泛着激动与愤怒的红晕，恶狠狠地瞪着尼禄，小拳头也紧紧地握着，像是想通过这种方式来威胁他，让他闭嘴似的。

但尼禄却轻易地看出了他愤怒外表下的羞耻与无助。

他看着低下头的维吉尔和愤怒的但丁，心里涌起一阵无名的心疼与怒火，眼眶带上一点酸意。尼禄没有回话，而是飞快地翻了一遍全书，直到停在其中一页上。

“先别念那首诗了，我自己的耳朵都快起茧了。不如换一首？”尼禄轻松地说到，指着标题道：“就它，《纯真之歌》。”

维吉尔的小脑袋动了动，慢慢地看向尼禄手指着的位置。只不过看了一眼，他就发现这首诗和上一首有些不一样。

至少......至少，有一部分单词，他要么认得、要么至少隐隐约约有些印象。

“这首诗可是威廉·布莱克最有名的几首之一。”尼禄笑着说，随即放慢了声音念道：“Spring（春天）

Sound the Flute!（把笛子吹起！）

Now it's mute.（现在它无声无息。）

Birds delight（鸟儿们喜欢）

Day and Night.（白天和夜晚。）

Nightingale（有一只夜莺）

In the dale（在山谷深深。）

Lark in Sky（天上的云雀）

Merrily（满心欢喜）

Merrily Merrily to welcome in the Year（欢天喜地，迎接新年到来）......”

但丁显然还有些生气，脸蛋还是红着的，却被尼禄拍了一把屁股，示意坐得近一些。他正要抱怨些什么，就听见尼禄问：“Spring你们都应该知道，不过，猜猜它还有个什么意思？”

维吉尔动了动，小声道：“鲜花？”

尼禄没有立刻公布答案，而是看向但丁：“你觉得呢？”

但丁张了张嘴，脸蛋通红，最终还是闷闷地说了一句：“草莓。”

维吉尔立刻反驳道：“草莓是冬天的食物。”

“啊哈，事实上，这取决于你们在哪个地方。”尼禄笑了笑，“如果是在Redgrave，整个王国境内的草莓都会在冬天即将结束的时候成熟。但如果是在别的国家——事实上，在世界上的绝大多数国家，草莓都是在五六月，也就是春末夏初的时候成熟丰收的。”

双胞胎都睁大了眼睛，纷纷被这个知识所吸引了。“为什么？”但丁惊讶地问，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着明亮清澈的光。

可惜的是，尼禄也不知道为什么，于是他耸了耸肩：“不清楚。不过我猜，可能是因为曾经有头喜欢吃草莓的大龙在Redgrave居住过，而它还没等到冬天过去，就急着吃草莓吧。所以用什么魔法加快了Redgrave草莓成熟的速度。”

“胡说八道。”但丁嘟囔了一句，眼睛却不断瞟向书上的单词。

尼禄欣慰于小孩子极容易被转移的注意力，清了清嗓子：“言归正传，我要公布答案了。”

“记得那个一压就会蹦起来的、铁丝卷成的多层铁圈吗？”尼禄用手比划了一下，“很多地方都会有，你们也许见过。”

双胞胎吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛，对视了一眼，直到维吉尔点点头，轻声说：“那个绕圈圈的铁丝就是弹簧......”

尼禄看他们的样子实在太可爱，努力克制着自己狠狠揉上一把头发的欲望。“在从前，spring是‘突然涌出’的意思，也就是‘springan’。又因为春天一到，所有的虫子，小鸟和冬眠的小动物们都跑了出来，花朵和小草都长出新芽，所以后来人们就把春天说成‘spring’了。”

该死的，这种幼稚的语调和用词真让人尴尬。他脸上神色不变，心里却颇为不自在地犯别扭。

“所以，联想一下spring‘突然涌出’的意思，你们应该就能理解为什么它也指‘弹簧’了吧？”

“因为一压弹簧，弹簧就蹦起来了！”但丁很快就想到了这一点，有些兴奋且骄傲地看向维吉尔，似乎是在炫耀自己反应更快。

维吉尔立刻出声道：“知道‘弹簧’是什么没什么值得你沾沾自喜的，但丁，正常人都能很轻松地想明白。”

“哈，你又在嘴硬。”但丁反唇相讥。

见这对双胞胎再次谁也不服谁地争吵起来，尼禄这才松了一口气，微笑着耐心等待。等到两个小男孩都吵累了（事实上，尼禄是怀疑他们已经不知道该用什么话来吵架了，可怜的男孩们），这才重新开口道：

“紧接着，flute......”

说实话，最初他申请这份工作的时候，可没有人告诉他，自己还需要兼职家庭教师。

不过......

尼禄看着两个银色的小脑袋一左一右地蹭在身边，笑了笑，妥协地叹息了一声。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄帮维吉尔和但丁洗澡，被诅咒成为了一只大鼻子的怪物。

////回去的路上，两个小孩已经累得上下眼皮都在打架了，却坚持不肯放弃晚饭。

尽管尼禄再三保证自己会去和大厨说明情况，并且在他们睡醒的下一刻就端来绝对管饱的美味食物，他们依然对此置若罔闻，像两只蠕虫一样向着餐厅蠕动前进。

尼禄没有办法，只能将他们送到餐厅门口，看着厚重的雕花大门在自己眼前沉沉合拢，压下心里的好奇，急匆匆地把东西放回双子的房间，又按照但丁指出的路线赶往仆人餐厅。

说是餐厅，事实上，这不过就是一个带有灶台的地下室而已。他一推门进去，就被油腻浓重的烟熏得直咳嗽，连忙拿袖子遮住口鼻，努力的透过浓烟向里面看去。

这小小的地下室里塞了不少仆人，他们大多穿着统一的棉衫，并且都统一的脏而皱，拥挤地坐在台阶和地板上，手里捧着一个破旧的碗。发现有人进来，他们便齐刷刷地将目光投向了尼禄。

尼禄有些莫名其妙，但他赶着吃完饭回去接维吉尔和但丁，所以也没有太过在意，而是用手扇着脸前的烟雾，谨慎地寻找着下脚的空地，挪到了一口大锅旁。

往里一看，尼禄庆幸地发现里面还剩了不少白粥，而碗和勺子就摆在一旁。他连忙从一旁摸来一个破碗，舀了两勺白粥，囫囵吞枣地咽了下去，被粥那股煮糊的味道呛地连连咳嗽。但他目前管不了这么多，用手抹了把嘴，毫不停留地转身就走。

仆人们的目光追随着他的背影消失在门后。

这种一举一动都被人注视着的感觉让他浑身上下都不自在。尼禄摸了摸后颈，龇牙，朝餐厅的方向一路小跑。

在一个转角处他用余光瞥见了肥胖的劳伦斯太太，与此同时伴随而来的是一声尖利的：“不许在城堡里跑步！乡村小子！”尼禄只好暂且放慢速度，在经过那个转角后甩开步子狂奔。

远远地，他看见维吉尔和但丁就站在那扇大门前。

尼禄松了一口气，暗暗庆幸没有迟到，快步迎上去，露出一个笑容来：“吃饱了吗？”

但丁从鼻子里发出一声不屑的轻哼，被维吉尔狠狠地拍了一下手背。后者仰起小脸，抱着自己的宝贝《威廉·布莱克》，冲尼禄说：“我累了。”

这副样子一下就让尼禄回忆起了从前在孤儿院，那些小孩子们撒娇的模样，只不过维吉尔比他们都更加安静，不会又哭又闹、歇斯底里地尖叫——

想到这儿，他情不自禁地露出一个微笑，用双手同时揉了揉两个小豆丁的头发，遭来一高一低两声抱怨。尼禄慷慨地原谅了他们，笑着说：“既然如此，我们就快回房间里去吧。相信我 ，先换上睡衣再听睡前故事可是这世界上最舒服的事情了。”

“我已经不是小孩子了，不需要睡前故事。”维吉尔低声道：“那是但丁才需要的东西。”

“嘿！维吉尔，你胡说！”但丁立刻不甘示弱地反驳：“你就比我早出生一小会儿！”

“一小会儿也是一段时间。”

紧接着又是两兄弟日常的斗嘴。在这短短的一天里，这样可爱的斗嘴尼禄已经听了无数次，见怪不怪地伸手推着他们地小脑瓜，连连应付：“行了，行了，小少爷们，你们当真要在这里吵架，把所有人都吸引过来吗？”

两个不满九岁的小男孩倔得出奇，就像两头小牛犊一样谁也不服谁。一直到尼禄把他们推进起居室里时，他们都还在斗嘴。

而当尼禄把他们引进浴室里时，两兄弟这才后知后觉地偃旗息鼓。

尼禄直起身子，简单地环视了一下这个浴室。和两兄弟地起居室一样：大、但过于空旷，只有一个巨大的浴池、墙上的两个出水龙头，以及一个小板凳。尼禄困惑地左看右看，最终决定直接问：“呃，香石呢？”

香石是一种有香味，可以用来洗澡或者清洗衣物的凝固物体，化开后是糊状的，在Redgrave王国境内被广泛使用。

维吉尔和但丁对视了一眼，“香石是什么？”但丁问。

“就是一种有香味的......算了。”尼禄心底有了点猜测，放弃解释，转而道：“这样吧，明天我去拿一点来，现在就不要在乎这些事情了，先把你们身上的衣服脱下来......”

一边说着，他就一边上手去脱离他更近的但丁的衣服。后者只是呆滞了一小会儿，随机奋力挣扎起来：“放手！不许脱我的衣服......嘿，你疯了吗？”

“听话，不要乱动。”尼禄实在是见多了这样不愿意洗澡的无理取闹的小男孩，处理起来得心应手，他单手拧开了墙上的出水龙头，转手就提着但丁上衣的下摆，不过往上一拉——看，衣服就被无比轻易地脱掉了。

衣物下但丁的身体比尼禄想象中的还要细瘦，肤色透露着不同于常人的苍白，衬着那双冰蓝色的眼睛和（脏兮兮的）银白的头发，让尼禄莫名联想到了传说中的雪国圣子一类的东西。但丁脸颊通红，在尼禄的魔爪下不住挣扎，但无一例外地都被尼禄轻松制服了。

知道尼禄不顾那双小手的抵抗，残忍地一把拉下但丁的裤子，但丁终于憋不住尖叫了一声，然后无能狂怒：“我恨你！”

“荣幸至极。”尼禄看他一眼，坏笑道。

好在浴室的出水龙头还是正常的，正兢兢业业地放出温度适宜的热水。尼禄提着但丁两条细瘦伶仃的胳膊，就像提小猫崽一样把他拎进了水里。但丁被水淋湿后就似乎已经绝望了，一边对抗着热水带来的享受，一边愤怒顽固地诅咒着尼禄，诅咒他变成大鼻子，变成丑陋的大怪兽。

为了保护但丁幼嫩的自尊心，尼禄用尽全力克制了自己大笑的冲动，转而看向从一开始就保持着沉默的维吉尔。

双胞胎中更年长的这位抱着自己的《威廉·布莱克》，尽可能地离浴池远一些，又好像是放心不下蒙受苦难的但丁，于是陷入了一时间的左右为难，逃走也不是、留下也不是。当尼禄伸手像他抓去时，他好像连呼吸都凝固了，用那双清澈的蓝眼睛盯着尼禄像他抓来的手。

尼禄从维吉尔怀里抽走书，转手放在了更远的小板凳上。

他伸手去脱维吉尔那件宽大的衣服，随即招来维吉尔一声尖刻如小兽一般的低声怒吼。但这显然没有对大鼻子怪兽尼禄造成什么实际性的威胁，维吉尔在怪兽的威压下防线崩溃，遭受了和他弟弟一样的命运，被提到了热水下。

“自己会洗澡吧？”尼禄完成了任务，满意地叉了会儿腰：“睡衣在哪？我去拿来。”

但丁恶狠狠地瞪他一眼。

尼禄见状，不甚在意地耸了耸肩，决定自力更生。

他回到起居室找了两圈，重点搜查了那张大床，也没能找到小少爷们的睡衣。时间已经过了好一会儿，他只好拿出自己的两件衣服，暂且给维吉尔和但丁充当睡衣。当他回到浴室时，两个小男孩已经洗完了，正要捡起穿了一天的脏衣服套上。

眼看自己的努力就要付诸东流，尼禄连忙制止了他们。

尼禄的衣服对于两个不满九岁的瘦弱男孩而言，显然有些过于宽大了。尽管尼禄拿来的只是两件内衬上衣，却一路掩过了他们的膝盖，一直拖到脚丫上方一点点。维吉尔和但丁不约而同地用鼻子不住轻嗅身上的衣服，看得尼禄一阵好笑：“你们是小狗吗？”

“闭嘴。”但丁红了脸，不满地嘟囔了一声，小手却把衣服抓得紧紧的。维吉尔倒暂时没心情训斥尼禄，他在穿好衣服后的第一件事就是去抱自己的宝贝书，像是阔别已久的朋友那样抚摸着书的封皮，一举一动都在诉说着“你受苦了”......

尼禄越看越觉得可爱，干脆一手捞起一个，把两兄弟都抱了起来。他还是教团骑士时受过的“祝福”让这个举动毫不费力——更何况，他们本身就很轻。

洗过衣物的皂香和小孩身上特有的奶香味扑面而来，感觉到两个男孩身体的紧绷，尼禄微笑着提议道：“好了。那么，现在——谁想听巨龙和宝藏的故事？”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哪我差点都忘了我还有这篇文了我有罪别骂了别骂了呜呜呜
> 
> 这一章就是流水账，大家将就着看看......


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄自深夜被惊醒。

////尼禄最后轻轻地说到：“......从此，巨龙过上了非常幸福的生活。”

他往身边一看，维吉尔和但丁都歪着小脑袋，靠在一起睡着了，呼吸平稳。男孩们白净的脸蛋上泛着酣甜的红晕，但丁嘴里甚至还在模糊不清地嘟囔着什么，嘴角挂着一个小小的口水泡泡，被尼禄半嫌弃地用袖口擦掉了。

嘴角在不经意间牵出一个浅浅的微笑，他悄然无声地从下了床，颇为熟练地抚摸了一把双生子的脸蛋，把他们脸上的头发捋到一边去，然后静静地盯着看了一会儿。

也就是在睡着的时候才让人省心......他在心底默默地抱怨。

下一秒尼禄就清醒了过来，狠狠地自我唾弃：得了吧，才十九岁就父爱泛滥了？

长出一口气，他悄然无声地走到房间那一头，拿好自己的衣帽箱，颇为心疼地拍去上面的灰尘。然而直到尼禄退出门去，站在华丽的大门前发了好一会儿呆，这才猛然发觉一个严肃的问题：

所以，他该到哪里去睡觉？

眼前是一个长而直的走廊，走廊尽头是楼梯、是劳伦斯太太领他来的方向；右拐显得遍布灰尘，倒是有不少杂物间，今天下午但丁就是带着他顺着这条弯弯绕绕的路离开了城堡......总而言之，哪边都不像是有仆人房的样子。

按理来说，佣人房就会在主人房的不远处，方便佣人们随时听候差遣......

尼禄不信邪地两边都“探索”了一下，最终只能回到原点，盯着门把手咬牙切齿：

这城堡到底是什么鬼东西，什么都没有！这下倒好，忙了一天，还要让我自己找个地方睡地板？

他没有心思再去别的地方找佣人房了，一天的忙碌让他只想找个角落昏睡过去，一口气睡个三天两夜什么的。

在烦躁之中，尼禄灵光一闪。

他左右看看，确保没有人在偷看着自己，随即有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，蹑手蹑脚地推开了两个小少爷房间的门。

说起来，那张沙发看上去挺舒服的......

但丁挑起眉毛看着自己的哥哥：“你又要在这里坐一晚上？”

“我们在做梦，但丁。”维吉尔头也不抬，低头看着手里的书，“无论你做什么 ，都只是在自己的梦里——也就是你那愚蠢的脑袋里打转。”

但丁翻了个白眼，绕着维吉尔转了一圈，最后在维吉尔身边坐下。

在双生子相连的梦境中，他们通常会出现在一片林中空地上，这是他们都有着最深“感情”的东西。拨开空地边缘的藤蔓和树叶，梦境的外围缭绕着白茫茫的雾气，什么都看不见；即使在白雾中一路走下去，最终也只能回到这片空地上。

不过，偶尔还是会有些不同。

有时候，如果但丁喝到了他最喜欢的草莓味牛奶，在梦里他手上也会捧着一杯，然后嘬着杯沿喝得震天响。为此，维吉尔已经无数次训斥他把两个人的梦境弄得又乱又脏——

——然而事实上，他明明连一滴都不会洒出来，这是污蔑！但丁气呼呼地想着。

在这里，他们的任何喜好都无法隐瞒，这也是为什么但丁知道维吉尔喜欢巧克力蛋糕，尽管维吉尔至今都不肯承认。毕竟，在他平日的说辞中，甜甜的东西（尤其指但丁最爱的草莓）是“女孩子才会喜欢的”。

但丁无聊极了，他把脑袋挤到维吉尔旁边，这才发现后者看的就是今天下午那个新来的男仆教给他们的那一页——这个词是什么来着？啊！对了，纯真，《纯真之歌》。

尼禄......呃，他好像没提过自己姓什么。

他颇为不自在地瘪了瘪嘴，无法自控地回想起了之前在浴室里被一把扒掉裤子的情形，顿时尴尬到无地自容。

用力甩了甩脑袋，但丁低头盯着自己的脚尖，思维放空，只准备向往常一样在梦里发一晚上的呆。然而突如其来的，一阵剧痛从体内袭来，将他的注意力拉回。

这是一种他从未感受过的疼痛，像是有什么东西要从他的皮肤下挣脱出来，破体而出，将他整个人都撑裂；又像是他的皮肉被无形的力量生生撕破、撕成碎片，然后一点点脱落——

他“嗷”地一声叫了出来，下意识地蜷缩起身体。前后只不过几秒钟的时间，他就已经疼得有些神志不清，慌乱之中挣扎着呼唤了一声哥哥的名字。

但维吉尔此刻也无暇搭理他。

尼禄是被几声痛苦的叫喊惊醒的。

他猛地坐起身来，惊疑不定地盯着前方看了一会儿，一时间没有反应过来自己为何突然惊醒。

但很快他就意识到了问题。声音是从大床的方向传过来的，尼禄顾不上穿鞋子，几乎是从沙发上滚落下地，腰侧被矮桌坚硬的棱角撞得生疼。但他没有在乎这些，光着脚飞快地来到床边，便发现之前还好好的维吉尔和但丁已经满头大汗，无意识地痛苦呻吟着，似乎正急于从什么东西中挣脱。

尼禄呼吸一滞，“这是怎么回事......”他立刻伸手探了探双子的额头，手下的温度高到让他心惊。

“醒醒，但丁，维吉尔！”他轻轻拍了拍男孩们滚烫的脸颊，焦急地想要把他们唤醒。但无论他怎么做，这对年轻的兄弟都没有清醒的迹象，呼吸却越来越急促，喘不过气似的发出急促的气音，脸上病态的红晕看得尼禄心中一阵阵发怵。

“该死的。”尼禄恼恨地骂了一句，不再迟疑地掀开被子，一手一个将男孩们抱起来。他不确定这是发生什么了，也许是之前洗澡时着了凉，或者下午出去玩的时候晒中暑了——无论如何，现在都必须带着他们去找医生......

城堡里一定有常驻的医生！

怀中的男孩浑身滚烫，除此之外，尼禄却敏感地察觉到他们的身体——不，准确来讲，他们的皮肤摸上去比往常要硬了很多，就像背着一层鳞甲似的，很是扎手。但这个念头只在脑海中一闪而过，随即被他抛到了九霄云外。

尼禄咬着牙，抱着他们下了床，飞快地穿过整个房间，踏过被连带着扯到地上的绒被，撞翻了一些不知名的瓶瓶罐罐——他是那样焦急，以至于没有第一时间察觉到两个男孩的异样。

直到双生子同时抬手抓住了他的肩膀。

尼禄的动作停顿了一下，惊喜低头道：“你们醒......”

剩下的话语被哽在喉间。他僵硬地发现维吉尔和但丁不知何时已经睁开了眼睛，微微仰头，看向尼禄的脸。

他们冰蓝色的虹膜散发着盈盈的美丽朦光，中心的瞳孔狭长有如蛇类，即使在黑暗中也显得那样清晰，正直直地盯着他的眼睛。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短小无力的一章……写多了就收不住了，所以还是早点刹车（其实我就是在为拖更找借口啦！）


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见多识广的骑士——尼禄先生有几个合理假设，比如蛇，比如……蜥蜴。

////尼禄的脚步猛刹，停在了原地。

小心翼翼地控制着呼吸，他不敢乱动，只能僵硬地盯着双胞胎的眼睛。但不知怎么的，仅仅是对视一眼，他就感到了一股无形的压力，沉重得令他险些软倒在地，便又只能忙不迭地挪开视线——然后他的视线就停驻在了双胞胎的手臂上。

原本属于小男孩的、洁白柔软的手臂已经被一层银白色的鳞片覆盖，在月光下流转着迷人的亮银；就连短而嫩的指头也长满了鳞片，修剪得圆润的指甲变得如同利爪一般长而锋利，能够轻易地撕破柔软的皮肤。

双胞胎却没有挪开视线。

他们一起静静盯着尼禄看了一会儿，直到像是从梦境中突然惊醒，但丁晃了晃脑袋，突然开口道：“......尼禄？”

也就是在但丁开口说话的一瞬间，男孩们的手臂立刻恢复了原状，藕节似的手臂搭在尼禄的肩头，连散发着朦光的虹膜也暗淡下去，狭长的瞳仁变回了人类应有的圆润。

尼禄暗中咽下一口唾沫，回应：“嗯。”

“你抱着我们干什么。”但丁似乎没有意识到先前发生了什么，瞪了尼禄一眼，在尼禄的怀中有些不自在地扭动着身体，不满地蹬了蹬腿：“放我下去！”

“......你们刚刚发烧了。”尼禄讷讷。

维吉尔的脸上露出几分了然的神色。他冲但丁扔过去一个警告的眼神，随即摆出一副小大人的姿态，略一抬下巴：“我现在已经没事了。”

虽然不知道他们在想些什么，但尼禄巴不得照但丁说的做。他立刻蹲下身子，将怀中的男孩们放回地面上。这时，尼禄听见但丁低声咕哝了一句：“奇怪，刚刚有一瞬间感觉周围很亮......”

他于是不由自主地回忆了一下那两双发着光的冰蓝色竖瞳，立刻就起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

该死，那到底是什么东西？

尼禄用意味不明的目光盯了两个男孩一会儿，立刻招来了但丁的瞪视。

“你现在可以出去了。”一下到地面，维吉尔就立刻开始赶人。

可能是因为男孩们现在的样子并无半分攻击力，尼禄选择将对话进行下去，有些尴尬地回道：“我就睡在这房间的沙发上......”

双生子的注意力立刻被吸引过来。“为什么？”但丁警惕地问：“怎么不睡仆人房？”

尼禄一想到这点就来气，他用不易察觉的目光从上到下观察了一下两个男孩，确认他们一时半会儿没有突然变成某种怪物的迹象，这才低声哼哼了一句：“前提是这里真的有仆人房。”

男孩们对视了一眼。“不行。”但丁双手环胸，“你不能睡在这个房间里，自己想办法。”

说实话，在看见了刚刚发生的一切之后，尼禄也有些不确定自己是否应该继续在这里待下去，但他很快就打消了自己的犹豫：一来，他的确找不到更好的工作，二来，他好歹也是一名（前）教团骑士，如果真的发生了什么情况，他有能力保护自己。

况且，尽管只有短短一天的相处，尼禄却已经多多少少明白了两位小少爷的处境和个性——至少，他们看上去不像是穷凶极恶的怪物。

而且，最重要的是......那张沙发实在是太舒服了！

在心底打定主意，尼禄没有试图和但丁争辩，而是看向一边不说话的维吉尔，微笑着说：“可是我的确找不到睡觉的地方了。不如这样，如果你们允许我睡在沙发上，那么无论什么时候你希望我为你读诗，我都答应你，怎么样？”

维吉尔眨了眨眼睛，明显动摇了。

“维吉尔，你不会被他收买吧？”但丁狐疑地看过去，“我们当然不可能让一个来历不明的新男仆睡在我们的房间里，对吧？”

“以防你不知道，我的来历很‘明’，你可以问——呃，劳伦斯太太。”尼禄立刻纠正到：“而且这个房间很大，你们两个人睡着实在是太空旷了。附近又没有仆人房，如果你们有什么需要，还得到处找人，岂不是很麻烦？”

“我们没有什么‘需要’。”

“维吉尔，但丁认为他可以擅自干涉你的决定——当然，决定权始终在你手上。”

“卑鄙！”

维吉尔左右看看，像是下定了决心，抬头仰看向尼禄，轻轻地问：“你保证？无论什么时候？”

尼禄揉了揉他毛茸茸的银白色小脑袋，咧嘴一笑：“我保证，骑士从来不违背自己的承诺。”

但丁发出一声被背叛似的怒音，“维吉尔，你这个蠢货！”然后有些不情愿地看向尼禄，嘲笑说：“‘骑士’？明明就是个乡下小子。”

“嘿，注意你的言辞。”尼禄屈指弹了一下男孩的脑门，佯怒：“我可比你大十岁，在我这里，你才是‘小子’（brat）。”

“顺便，在来到这里之前，我可是一名正儿八经的教团骑士。”

但丁嗷地一声捂住脑门，蓝眼睛冲尼禄飞了几个毫无杀伤力的眼刀，一脸的不相信。他用胳膊捅了捅维吉尔的手臂，双生子默契地背过身去，两个小脑袋凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，立刻举办起男孩们的临时会议。

尼禄情不自禁地轻笑了两声。

维吉尔和但丁总是能让他回忆起修道院的孩子们。

原本的那点紧张感到此刻也消散了大半。趁着男孩们讨论的这段时间，尼禄试图回忆刚才的场景，想找出最合理的解释：

现在看来，人们关于斯巴达一家“怪物”的言论，很有可能并不是空穴来风。

银头发、蓝眼睛、皮肤苍白......如果再加上竖瞳和鳞片，要说他们不是异类，那才难以相信。

结合斯巴达公爵的强大力量，尼禄甚至开始怀疑斯巴达公爵可能是由某种魔法生物变化而成的——只有足够强大的的魔法生物才能做到这一点——他在Fortuna不是没听说过类似的事情，只是没有真正遇见过罢了。

这也就解释了为什么维吉尔和但丁会出现刚才的情况。

以他了解过的例子而言，不少类魔法生物并非生下来就有完整的形态；就如同蝴蝶破茧，夏蝉蜕壳，都需要一个漫长的蜕化和成长的过程......而维吉尔和但丁，即使以人类的角度而言，也还处于绝对的幼年时期。

他们还太小了。

尼禄的眼神微微柔软。

不过，如果他的猜测属实，那维吉尔和但丁到底是什么物种？竖瞳、鳞片——蛇？还是说......

思绪在不经意间朝着奇怪的方向飞奔而去，尼禄强忍笑意，眼神越发古怪：蜥蜴？

男孩们似乎已经达成了某种共识，转过身来时，看见的就是尼禄面部略微扭曲，似乎在憋着笑的神情。他们有些不解地对视了一眼，没有多问。但丁瘪了瘪嘴，把视线从尼禄身上挪开，瓮声瓮气地说：“那我先跟你说好，如果你晚上睡觉敢打呼噜的话，我一定把你从房间里丢出去。”

“我不打呼噜。”尼禄笑着看他一眼：“知不知道是谁刚刚睡得又打呼噜又淌口水？”

“是但丁。”维吉尔立刻接话，嘴角勾起一个小小的笑容。

但丁愤怒地张了张嘴，正要反驳，就被尼禄从地上一把捞了起来。现在，尼禄已经非常习惯一手抱一个小豆丁，男孩们细瘦的身体并没有太大的重量，很难对他造成什么负担。

忽略了男孩们不自在的挣扎，尼禄一边敷衍地应承着，一边朝大床的方向走去，用眼角瞟了一眼窗外的月色：万籁俱寂，月亮挂在正中，想必时间已经过了午夜，明天这两个小孩还要早起......可不能年纪轻轻地就有黑眼圈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从某种意义上来说，的确是臭蜥蜴。  
> 以及，划重点，早睡早起，可不能年纪轻轻的就有黑眼圈！这是我血的教训……


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄进城去了一趟，差点没能赶回城堡。好在劳伦斯太太反常地没有蹲点责骂他——奇怪的是，维吉尔和但丁也不见了。

////尼禄深深地叹了一口气。

自上次意外事件发生已经过去了十几天——手忙脚乱的十几天，他要做的事情实在是太多了。除开像个保姆似的照顾两个小少爷，还要履行自己的承诺教维吉尔（以及但丁）读书，打扫卫生就不提了，最可恨的是，他到现在都没能得到一个单独的仆人房！

用劳伦斯太太的话来说，就是：“得寸进尺的乡下小子！”

在这段时间里，他已经大致见过了所有平时和小少爷们有接触的人——总共两个，除开偶尔会从门缝后面露出阴险双眼的劳伦斯太太，就是维吉尔和但丁的家庭教师：康拉德子爵。

至于劳伦斯太太提过一嘴的奎勒先生，则是完全不见踪影。

劳伦斯太太就是一个恼火的胖子，这一点毋庸置疑；至于康拉德子爵......在尼禄的想象中，康拉德子爵作为维吉尔和但丁的家庭教师，却没有教给他们任何知识，应该是一个为虎作伥，油腻吝啬的中年男人，但事实总是与他的猜测有不小的出入。

康拉德子爵很年轻，看上去至多也就三十岁出头，仪表堂堂，棕发褐眼，衣着得体而不显奢华，一举一动间展露出亲和且不失优雅的气质。

进门的那刻，康拉德子爵显然对抱臂而立、眉毛挑起的尼禄有些惊讶，但他很快就露出一个友好的笑容。他先是对等候的但丁和维吉尔打了招呼，然后将略带询问的目光投向尼禄。

尼禄沉默了一下，摆正身子，行礼道：“子爵大人日安，我是新来的起居男佣尼禄。”

不知道为什么，这个事实似乎比尼禄先前的不友好态度还更让康拉德子爵惊讶。后者呆滞了一瞬间，目光隐晦地在两位小少爷和尼禄之间来回，最终选择以一个轻轻的颔首作为回应。

双方打过了招呼，尼禄也不再待在两个小少爷身边，他本来打算退到门外去，就和其他所有的佣人一样——但联想到这两天他经历的一切，他难以自控地对这个斯巴达城堡中所有年龄在9岁以上的活物感到不信任。

于是，在康拉德子爵的目光中，他退到了门边充当守卫，目不斜视，摆出一副兢兢业业的姿态。维吉尔显然有些为难，几次欲言又止，好在康拉德子爵也不是很在意，干脆就着尼禄警惕的目光开始了他的教学。

什么嘛——尼禄聚精会神地听了一会儿，无语凝噎：这只是一个礼仪教师。

这也同样暗示了更糟糕的一件事：不是康拉德子爵不作为，而是这个该死的不知道打哪里来的斯巴达宅现主人，从一开始就没想过给维吉尔和但丁请老师。

想到这里，尼禄沉下脸色，重重地放下手里的东西。

“Whoa，whoa！”一边的人惊呼了两声，劈手上来夺过被残忍对待的零件，大呼小叫：“你疯了吗，不要这样对待我的宝贝！”

尼禄回过神来，瞟她一眼，微微挑眉：“妮可，那是从我的剑里拆下来的零件。”

“过了我的手，就是我的宝贝。”有着小麦色皮肤的女人翻了个白眼，伸手温柔地爱抚手里的零件，漫不经心地问：“说吧，tough guy，今天怎么想起来找我了？”

妮可莱塔·戈尔多斯坦是Redgrave本地人，曾经在前往Fortuna岛时和尼禄相识。尼禄来到Redgrave后的第一件事就是找到妮可——虽说妮可有时候的确很烦人，但她的确是一个名副其实的武器锻造大师。

尼禄叹了口气，说到：“我已经告诉过你了，我想找你做两把小孩子可以用的武器。”

“而我也说了，如果你不告诉我是给谁用的，我是不可能帮忙的。”妮可放下零件，身体微微前倾，露出一个略显促狭的笑容：“承认吧，你有私生子了。”

“什......我没有！”尼禄被呛了一下，脑海中情不自禁地浮现出维吉尔和但丁一边一个抓住自己的衣角，奶猫似的叫着“爸爸爸爸”的场景，顿时起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，而后烦躁地揉了把头发：“是我最近找的工作，那俩小孩看着瘦巴巴的，指不定哪天就被......呃，盗贼什么的给抢劫了。”

“哦～”妮可眯了眯眼睛，显然不相信尼禄的说辞：“你跟我提过，是叫吉尔维和但、但......”

“维吉尔和但丁。”尼禄深深地叹息，补充说：“最好体积不要太大，也不要太重，更不能太显眼。”

妮可像是抓住把柄一样大声说：“不要抵赖了，他们就是你的私生子！”

尼禄斜眼瞟她。

妮可笑嘻嘻地耸了耸肩，用力地在尼禄肩上拍了两把，力道之大让尼禄倒吸了几口凉气。他恼怒地低声咆哮，瞪视着妮可的背影消失在一块简陋的布帘后面，女人的声音传了出来——“过两天来拿吧，你知道我要什么！”

“我每天都很忙，你就不能换一样吗？”尼禄提高声音回复：“要猎杀那玩意儿我得出城好远！”

“真巧，我每天也很忙。”

尼禄捏了捏自己的鼻梁，低声抱怨：“真难应付......”

“我听见了！”

不想再纠缠下去，尼禄无意间看了一眼墙壁上的挂钟，顿时瞳孔微缩。

糟糕、糟糕、糟糕......快到时间了！

顾不上和妮可打招呼，尼禄有些慌乱地收拾好自己的东西，一把推开陈旧的木门夺门而出，徒留老木头在他身后发出嘎吱嘎吱的不堪重负的呻吟。妮可好像远远地抱怨了什么，但尼禄已经听不清楚了。

他将包裹甩到马背上，利落地翻身上马。

劳伦斯太太难得批准他在下午出城堡采购，但勒令他必须在第六次钟响前回到城堡，否则等待着他的将会是“十分可怕的后果”。

马蹄踏过的地方卷起尘埃，尼禄一边焦急地呼喝行人避让，一边眯着眼睛观察落日的位置，心中的不妙感愈发强烈。

该死的......为什么要把城堡修在那么远的地方！

他在路人的抱怨和气愤指责中穿行于街道市井，最终出了城区，在广阔的原野——没错，斯巴达城堡前方是一片宽阔到令人发指的原野——纵马疾驰，秋日难得的热风打湿了他的后背衣衫，年轻人终于在第六次钟响结束前来到了城堡前。

把马草率地往马厩一拴，尼禄顾不上自己已经累得快要断气，忽略了侍卫异样的眼光，三步并作两步穿越城堡，最终来到了房门前。

很好，没有一个肥胖的老女人守在房门口试图扒了我的皮，很好，尼禄，你做的很棒。

“我回来了！”

他如获大赦地推开门。

没有人回应。

尼禄上气不接下气地喘着，挣扎着环视了一圈房间，有些疑惑地再次呼唤：“我回来了......维吉尔？但丁？”

没有人回应，房间是空的。尼禄有些疑惑地蹙了蹙眉，一边勉力支撑着疲惫的身体，一边在起居室内打了个转，确认那两个小豆丁没有蜷缩在某个家具下睡觉什么的——然后来到了书房。

“维吉尔？但丁？你们在这吗？”

书房也是空的，风通过拉开的窗帘吹进来，吹得桌上的书页飞快翻动。

尼禄平复着气息，来到桌前，只拿起书本一看——封皮上有一个大写的“V”。

“维吉尔怎么把书留在这了......”他有些不解地翻了翻，自言自语：“奇怪......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是简陋的过渡章！发出了咕咕咕的声音。  
> VPN崩掉了，还以为再也回不来了……(ｉДｉ)索性找到了新的！唉我太难了……


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄得知了但丁和维吉尔的去处，但说实在话，他有一种不祥的预感。

////维吉尔从来不会留下他的书。

他是指，永远不会。根据尼禄这十多天的观察，无论吃饭、洗澡、学习、睡觉，维吉尔都坚持把那本书带在身边。更夸张的是，哪怕尼禄试图趁着维吉尔沉睡的时候把那本书抽走（又硬又厚的一大本抱在怀里看上去真的非常硌人），维吉尔都会瞬间惊醒过来——

好吧，“惊醒”一词还有待商榷，大多数时候不过是揉着眼睛、迷迷糊糊地、吃力地睁开眼睛看看是谁，然后把书抱得更紧，又睡过去罢了。

总而言之，眼前这一幕很不寻常。

尼禄盯着书皮发了一会儿呆，试图打消心中的疑虑和愈演愈烈的担忧，最终还是放弃了。他将维吉尔的诗集小心谨慎地放到书架上摆好，然后转身出了门。

就当作是去提醒他们吃晚饭好了......他在心底默默地为自己开脱：我没有反应过度，只是不想被扣工资而已。

可问题是——这么大一个城堡，他该到哪里去找呢？

尼禄在门口焦虑地踱了会儿步，最终深深地叹息一声，决定先去询问劳伦斯太太：其他的佣人从来都不愿意靠近这里，唯独掌管整个城堡人事管理的劳伦斯太太，偶尔会用她那双被肥肉挤得只剩一条缝的眼睛监视他一段时间。

我真是疯了......

一想到要直面劳伦斯太太那张脸，甚至还要向她提问，尼禄顿时觉得世界末日也不过如此，就连在教团时最讨厌的礼拜在此刻也显得和蔼可亲了起来。但是不情愿归不情愿，尼禄打定了主意，就迈开步子往劳伦斯太太工作间走去。

然后就是更奇怪的事情了——

劳伦斯太太也不在。

尼禄不死心地再次拍门，直把那扇看起来缺乏修缮的门拍得哐哐作响，引来路过仆人的侧目，这才放弃般叹了口气。尼禄叫住了一个不停偷瞄他的中年女性——这人似乎在劳伦斯太太身边出没——尼禄清了清嗓子，问到：“打搅一下，你知道劳伦斯太太去哪了吗？”

满脸都是雀斑的中年女佣回答：“她......”

话说到一半，雀斑女人紧紧地闭上了嘴，有些古怪地看了他一眼，过了几秒改口道：“不知道......你有什么事情吗？”

尼禄决定不去追问对方到底联想到了什么：“哦，咳，是这样的。现在已经是维吉尔少爷和但丁少爷的晚餐时间了，但他们不见踪影，我本来是想找劳伦斯太太询问一下，两位少爷是否因为别的什么安排耽搁了。可是......”他耸了耸肩。

雀斑女充满理解地点了点头，然后犹豫了一会儿，开口：“这也不是什么大事。每个月的今天，劳伦斯太太都会带少爷们去后面的塔楼，没人知道他们在那做什么。不过！”像是害怕着什么，她立刻补充到：“佣人们是不允许进入那里的，所以你去了也没用。”

尼禄的眉毛深深地皱了起来。

看他这副神色，雀斑女人有些顾忌地左右看了看，然后凑近了些，压低声音：“我看你来这里没多久，给你一个劝告——少管那两位少爷的事！做好你的本职工作就行了，不然.......”

她打了一个寒颤，没再说什么，头也不回地离开了。

尼禄若有所思地看着她离去的背影，然后耸了耸肩，选择性地忽略了对方的警告。前教团骑士中的头一号问题人物从来不把这些莫须有的条条章章放在眼里，更别提他还担心着维吉尔和但丁——说句实在话，他可不觉得发生了什么好事。

毕竟，再次重申，他对这个斯巴达城堡中所有年龄在九岁以上的活物感到不信任。

钟楼是吧？

马歇尔·奎勒是一个高而精瘦的男性，他十分在乎自己的仪容仪表，所以总是穿着高档昂贵的西服，鞋子被擦得锃亮。

此刻，他盯着手里的两支试管——说实话，这个说法并不准确，毕竟你很难想象容量足足有七八十毫升的试管是否还有原本的功能，这两支最多算是顶着试管外表的“容器”罢了。然后他轻轻地甩了甩，注视着里面鲜红的液体微微晃荡，陷入沉思。

听见后面有动静，他头也不回地问了句：“如何？”

“都‘睡着’了，奎勒先生。”进门来的正是劳伦斯太太。她那张总是透露着高傲和鄙夷的脸上写满了恭敬，规规矩矩地站在奎勒先生身后，努力地把自己圆球似的肥胖身体挺直：“不过，我们似乎有了一些进展。”

奎勒先生顿了顿，扬起眉毛，等待着后面的话，就听见劳伦斯太太压低声音道：“虽然我没有亲眼看见，但我听负责看守的人说，抽血后过了大概半个小时，小的那个脖子上好像、好像长出了一些鳞片。”

见奎勒先生突然回过头来，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着她，高而胖的劳伦斯太太咽了一口唾沫，忙不迭补充到：“但他说时间太短了，他根本没看清，也许只是看错了。”

“不可能。”奎勒先生斩钉截铁地说，他站起身来，在狭小的房间里来回踱步，嘴角忍不住牵起一抹笑容；他的步伐越来越快：“是了，没错......没错！我的猜测是正确的！”

劳伦斯太太不知所措地看着一反常态，兴奋万分的奎勒先生，不知怎么的却感觉愈发害怕。她粗短的手抹了抹裙子，试探性地问：“那，奎勒先生，我们现在该做什么？”

“把他们......”奎勒先先生抬高了声音，而后像是被什么事情所惊醒，克制着兴奋思考了一会儿，然后再度露出笑容：“哦，等到他们醒了，就喂点‘抚平焦虑’的药，把他们送回去吧——少爷们累了。”

“就和往常一样？”劳伦斯太太问。

“就和往常一样。”

劳伦斯太太心领神会，恭敬地同奎勒先生道了别，就提起厚重的裙角，急匆匆地出门吩咐下去了。她先是令人去暗室中取出了药剂，用冷水调对好，然后送往钟楼顶部的房间。仆人唯唯诺诺地应下了，连忙一路小跑着上了顶楼，然后在最后一层楼梯被人截住。

截住他的是一个白发蓝眼的年轻男性，后者用审视的目光上下打量了他几眼，其中的严厉令本就懦弱的男人平添不少紧张，直到对方开口：“你就是劳伦斯太太派来的人？”

仆人迟疑地点头。

白发男人略一颔首，自然而然地上前拿走了他手里装着药的两个水杯，还没等他反应过来，就淡淡地说：“这里没你的事了。”

“可......”他未出口的质疑被冷冰冰地打断：“我知道该做什么，现在，你可以回去了——记住，今天的事情不要再问，也不许向任何人提起，明白吗？”

说着，白发男人压低了声音，目光微动，朝房间门口的方向略一偏头示意。

仆人顿时噤若寒蝉，不敢再多说什么，恨不得自己原地消失似用力点头，转身就走。

蓝色的眼睛注视着他消失在楼梯的尽头。

尼禄维持了一会儿面无波动的神情，最终缓缓皱起眉头，轻微地低头嗅了嗅杯中的液体，紧接着便头也不回地把药从狭小的窗洞尽数倒出去，转身推开了房门。


End file.
